


Arched Backs, Snarky Comments

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, I was listening to AC/DC while writing this can u tell?, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Daniel was a cocky bastard and Cesaro wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face.





	Arched Backs, Snarky Comments

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely based on [this gifset](https://egg2k16.tumblr.com/post/182993067232/cuddlycorey-any-wonder-why-cesaro-and-daniel) thank u for coming to the thirst-wagon

Daniel was a cocky bastard and Cesaro wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face. Daniel knew this and would always tease him backstage, enticing him with offers of favours he could give him in his locker room. Well, Cesaro turned the tables on him, and got him in his hotel room.

He was looking up at him, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back and spreading his legs. He raised his eyebrows in a challenge, and Cesaro felt ire deep in his stomach.

“Are you gonna touch me?” Daniel taunted, lifting his hips so that he could tantalize Cesaro.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he answered, grabbing hold of Daniel’s jaw to let it go.

“Wow, not man enough to hurt me?”

The look that Daniel gave him really pissed him off, so he did as told. Cesaro slapped him hard enough to leave a mark, but Daniel just smiled and blushed. Apparently, he’s into that. Cesaro can work with that, no problem.

“Lie down,” he demanded.

“Make me,” Daniel retaliated.

Cesaro grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down to lay on the bed. He then grabbed his legs, and shifted his position so that Daniel was now totally on the bed. Cesaro climbed up over him and grabbed his hand to pin him down.

“I’ve got you exactly where you belong,” Cesaro growled before taking Daniel’s lips in a kiss that was more teeth than lips. He ground their hips together, feeling Daniel’s erection flag against his own, eliciting a mirror reaction. The friction brought on by their underwear was heaven-sent, and Cesaro felt as if he could do this all day.

When he broke off their kiss, Daniel had the audacity to point out: “You said you were gonna fuck me.”

Cesaro leaned to bite down on his earlobe. “I am.”

“Then get to it,” Daniel said, breathlessly. Cesaro grinned and licked a stripe on his skin, biting him down his neck.

He kept kissing him down his body, pressing kisses to his nipples, down his abdomen, licking round his navel, and nosing down his lower abdomen. He got up and off, heading for the nightstand to get the bottle of lube he stashed there. He thought about it, and went ahead and took off his underwear, and got back into bed.

Daniel propped himself up on his elbows, staring curiously at Cesaro.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Daniel said, shrugging.

“Mhmm,” Cesaro hummed, and tapped Daniel’s hips. “Lift.”

Daniel cheekily grinned at him and arched his entire body off the bed. Cesaro felt anger deep in his soul. What a show-off. Nonetheless, he grabbed hold of the waistline of his underwear and pulled them off, licking his lips at the sight of a completely nude Daniel Bryan. Daniel laid back down, waiting patiently for Cesaro to open the lube. He spread his legs, and Cesaro had to take a moment to really appreciate what he had planned. The sight wasn’t too bad, either.

Cesaro squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and softly circled Daniel’s opening with his pointer finger before sliding it in. Daniel flinched, tightening around him before he relaxed inch by inch. Cesaro slowly swirled his finger around, sliding it softly in and out before adding a second finger.

Daniel audibly reacted to this, giving an involuntary groan. Cesaro saw him trying to surreptitiously hold on to the bedsheet, but Cesaro knew better. This wasn’t the first time he’s opening a boy up, and he knows he’s good at it. Daniel’s face pinched in pleasure, pink dusting his cheeks and neck. Cesaro started scissoring him, enjoying the sounds that he got out of Daniel. He even started rocking back down on his fingers, spreading his legs to take them in.

Cesaro felt like two just weren’t enough, so he slid a third finger in him. Daniel gasped, whining even. The sound of him like this went to his head, and he was hazy with lust. He pumped his fingers in and out of Daniel, spreading them, twisting them. Daniel hitched up his legs, spreading them as much as he could right now. His groans were guttural, and went straight to Cesaro’s cock.

Daniel was basically fucking himself on his fingers, moving his hips in time with his own pumping. He turned a lovely shade of pink when he leaned down to kiss his stomach, and he let out a guttural growl when Cesaro pulled his fingers out of him.

If he wasn’t turned on by now, surely the sight before him would’ve done the trick. Daniel was a mess, hands clutching the bedsheets, legs filthily spread out, skin hot to the touch, hair sticking to his forehead. Cesaro grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his dick up, intent on giving Daniel the fucking of a lifetime. He threw the bottle to the side, and loomed over Daniel, holding his dick in position to slide into Daniel’s asshole.

Daniel had his eyes squeezed shut while he was working him open, but now that he felt Cesaro above him, he opened them. Cesaro couldn’t believe his luck: it seemed as if he was daring him to take the plunge.

Well.

He did.

Cesaro didn’t even try to slide in smoothly, he was intent on proving a point here. He wasn’t even in him halfway when he slid out again, Daniel’s eyes going wide at the sudden intrusion. His hands let go of the bedsheets to grasp his shoulders, clutching tight enough to leave a mark, especially with the way he dug his nails in.

Cesaro gasped, and kept shallowly fucking Daniel, hellbent on breaking him. He saw Daniel rock his hips against his dick, trying to get more action out of him. Cesaro chuckled, and the glare Daniel gave him made him laugh harder. He leaned down to catch his lips in a bite, pressing hard enough to break the skin. Daniel groaned, body flushing. Cesaro felt his hands move from his shoulders down to his ass, which although was a lovely gesture, soon turned to have an ulterior motive: Daniel grabbed hold and forced him to move deeper.

Cesaro leaned upwards, reaching for Daniel’s hands and pinning them above his head.

“Why won’t you be a good boy?” Cesaro wondered, finally letting up on the shallow fucking to bury himself deep and slow in Daniel. Daniel’s head fell back, he arched his back, spread his legs even further.

Cesaro grinned. Daniel was a mess, coming undone, all thanks to him. He took a hand and hooked it under Daniel’s knee, and moved out and in of him. If Daniel wasn’t red before, he is now. Cesaro began fucking him in earnest, snapping his hips to Daniel’s, doing his best to pleasure him as much as hurt him.

Daniel whined underneath him, their intertwined hands being squeezed enough to hurt, his other hand clutching desperately at the bedsheet. Cesaro moved his hand from under Daniel’s knee to bring it up to grab his jaw.

“Look at me,” he demanded. He felt Daniel wrap his legs around him.

Daniel opened his eyes, shyly looking in Cesaro’s. Cesaro let go of his jaw, licked his lips, bringing Daniel’s gaze to them just to snap back to attention.

“You can kiss me if you want,” Cesaro smugly said, slowing down the pace, making sure each time he entered Daniel, he could feel it.

Daniel suddenly moaned, gasped loudly, ridiculously arched his back off the bed. It seems Cesaro’s finally hit his g-spot, and he took full advantage of it. He pressed on and on and on, making sure to hit him again and again. Daniel’s legs squeezed around him.

Daniel brought a hand up to claw the back of his neck, and brought his head down so that he could kiss him. It was mainly teeth at first given Cesaro’s shock, but once he realized Daniel really was kissing him because he wanted to, he opened his mouth and let Daniel devour him.

Cesaro fucked him as hard as he could, doing his best to keep hitting Daniel’s center, rocking with him. Daniel broke their kiss, gasping for breath.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he whimpered. Cesaro smiled, and kept up with the pace, even cranking it up a notch.

“Oh, fuck  _ me _ , Cesaro,  _ fuck _ , I’m so, I’m so, oh Jesus,  _ Antonio  _ –” Daniel managed to get out before squeezing his entire body around Cesaro. Cesaro closed his eyes as he revelled in the dishevelled noises Daniel made. Loud whining, gasping.

Daniel came with his whole body. He was shivering head to toe, holding Cesaro close to him. Cesaro rubbed soothing circles into his side as he rode his high.

When he felt Daniel’s legs let up squeezing him, Cesaro pressed a kiss to his neck and started fucking him in earnest again. Daniel gasped as he did, overstimulated from just having cumed. Cesaro only needed a few more thrusts until he was coming in him, burying his face in Daniel’s hair, breathing him in.

“Fuck,” he said. His hips stuttered, and he felt Daniel let up on his hand. Now they were just. Holding hands.

 

They stayed together like this for a few minutes more, both trying to even out their breathing in their afterglows. Once Cesaro felt his heart get back under control, he slid out of Daniel and laid down next to him. Daniel shifted to the side to give him enough space.

They were still holding hands.

“Shit,” Daniel said. Cesaro nodded, wiping his face with his hand. Jesus, he was sweating like a horse.

“Uh huh,” he agreed. Daniel was cold now, skin goosebumping at the loss of Cesaro over him. He reached for the blanket to the side, and covered them both with it. He seemed content with sleeping right then and there, but Cesaro looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Daniel saw him and mirrored him, laying on his side. “What?”

“You’re not going to clean yourself? Or are you such a pillow princess that you want me to do it for you?”

Daniel batted his eyes and gave him a sweet smile. “I’m a princess? Are you my knight in shining armour?”

Cesaro brought their hands to his lips to kiss Daniel’s hand, then got up to get towels from the bathroom. He came back and Daniel spread his legs, giggling when Cesaro did in fact clean him up as best as he could. He threw the towels back into the bathroom, and came back to bed. Daniel threw the blanket over him and snuggled up close to him. Cesaro thought he wouldn’t be the type to stay, but found that he didn’t mind.

They can be enemies in the morning, after all.


End file.
